1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an electromagnetic relay, there is one which is adapted to drive a movable piece with excitation and demagnetization of a coil block to operate an indicator (e.g., see WO01/48777 A1).
However, in the electromagnetic relay, since the indicator is pressed in and fixed to a base plate, the indicator may not be connected to the movable piece successfully depending upon a press-in position, and assemblability of the electromagnetic-relay is not satisfactory. In addition, since the indicator is bent for operation, an excessive force is required for driving the movable piece, and power consumption in the coil block increases.